For the Life of Me
by DimintheMoonlight
Summary: Summary: Naruto and Kasumi run away from the clutches of Orochimaru, and head to Konoha.  They meet friends that have some changing to do themselves, people they might just fall in love with, and family they could never replace.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: First, I own nothing. All goes to the awesome creator of Naruto. So I finally got the passion I needed to start a story. This story is going to have music, dancing, art, plans of the future, and the idea of family and together-ness. There will be moments of angst, abuse (sexual, drugs, and to one-self), and abandonment. But, there will be humor(:

Summary: Naruto and Kasumi run away from the clutches of Orochimaru, and head to Konoha. Ready to start over, leaving everything behind, and take everything ahead of them by storm. They meet friends that have some changing to do themselves, people they might just fall in love, and a family that could never be replaced. No matter how stupid they can get.

For the Life of Me

The sun was just setting, causing a luminous shine to the city. Two figures walked to the edge of a cliff that loomed over the city, both mesmerized by the sheer beauty of it; the City of Leaves, Konohagakure.

"Kasumi?"

"Hmm?"

"Is this where we start over?" the boy whispered.

"... Yeah Naruto. This is where we start over." the girl whispered back quietly.

The wind blew lightly, swaying the boy's blonde spikey hair, and the girl's blonde pony tails. The girl readjusted the straps on her shoulders, and started trekking back down the path they came.

"Well," she said with a sigh, "come on bro. Let's get going. We have to try and get to the city before night fall."

"Okay, okay. I'm comin' sis. GOSH, if i had known we were just gonna comeback down after only two seconds of being up there, I wouldn't have climbed my ass up there in the first place!" as he too, readjusted his backpack.

"Naruto, shut up. I know, and you know, you enjoyed that sunset, so DON'T RUIN THE MOMENT."

"I'm just sayin' Kasumi, the next time you wanna use a bunch of energy just to seee a sunset, give me a heads up, 'kay?"

"Whatever Naruto." Kasumi replied with a roll of her eyes.

As they walked down the path, Kasumi wondered how their lives would be in Konoha. She imagined how they would be able to start new and not have to deal with _**them**_ anymore. So with their past behind them, Kasumi nudged Naruto, and a nod of her head, they launched forward, running with all their might. Ready to take everything by storm. They ran until they saw the lights of the city, almost there. So close, so very close...

_This chapter is short, I know. But I needed a prelude of some sort to get the whole story going. I'm currently working on Chapter 1, and should have it typed and up by tomorrow. If you review, thank you, and will respond as soon as possible. _

_-DimintheMoonlight(:_


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: First, K. Masashi characters, I do not. The only characters I do own, are the characters that actually seem made up. But I finally got the passion I needed to start a story. This story is going to have music, dancing, art, plans of the future, and the idea of family and together-ness. There will be moments of angst, abuse (sexual, drugs, and to one-self), and abandonment. But, there will be humor(:

Summary: Naruto and Kasumi run away from the clutches of Orochimaru, and head to Konoha. Ready to start over, leaving everything behind, and take everything ahead of them by storm. They meet friends that have some changing to do themselves, people they might just fall in love, and a family that could never be replaced. No matter how stupid they can get.

For the Life of Me

Chapter 1: New Beginnings

He tossed and he turned, sweat beginning to form on he forehead. He opened his eyes, panting as if he had just ran a marathon. His usual pale skin seemed a shade lighter, giving him the impression of a ghost. He sat up, glancing at the clock. With his alarm clock glaring 3:16 AM in red, bold lights, the boy sighed. Knowing it would be a waste trying to get back to sleep, with a sigh, he reached for his iPod on his dresser. He put his headphones in, and looked through his list of songs.

'Hmm, Linkin Park? No. Daft Punk?' He shook his head, 'No. Maybe Streetlight Manifesto? Yes.'

And with a nod of his head, Watch It Crash blasted in his ears. He started bobbing his head to the beat of the music, and the tension from his body released. He laid back down, and let the music erase the horrid dreams and painful memories wash away.

He laid there, fighting the urge to get his sketch book. He wanted to draw the images of trains and cars crashing into each other. But he knew he couldn't, because if his brother saw the light, he would know. Then he would worry, and that would be all bad. Reason being, his older brother would try to talk to him. And the last thing he needed was his brother trying to comfort him. Yeah, he was a great older sibling, but it felt aas if he was being suffocated. He couldn't handle having his aniki being so up in his personal and everything. Plus it hurt to talk Itachi, he was the last, and most painful, of all memories of his parents. He had to look at Itachi everyday, and realize he no longer had the delicious home-made meals of his mother. Or the stern but loving stare of his father. He could no longer come home to his father at the tatami mat reading the newspaper, with his only time away from work. And his mother yelling from the kitchen "Welcome home Sasuke-chibi!" Reliving those memories through his dreams, no reason he wasn't able to get enough sleep. But his brother would worry ten times fold if he ever found out these trival nightmares. 'Please, Uchiha's would never show weakness such as that.' And of course, Sasuke Uchiha would never show weakness.

So instead of turning on his lights and drawing another Manifesto masterpiece, he stayed there on his bed and just imagined it all. If he was lucky, maybe he could draw it during his fifth period. But he would worry bout it later.

Sasuke let his imagination wander, not really paying attention to whatever came to mind. Before he knew it, it was 5:00, and time for him to start getting ready for school. He got up, grabbed his phone to check for ay messages. He noticed he had gotten one from a classmate.

'Hey Raven, remember to bring the paperwork for the festival.'

'All right, will do Hawk,' he texted back.

After he was sure the text message was sent, he went to his closet to grab his school uniform, and laid it on his bed. He then went to his bathroom to turn on the water to warm and hopped into the shower. The smell of Axe© filled the air, as well as steam fron the heat. He stepped out of the shower, grabbed his towel, and started drying his body off, then started drying his hair. He went through his daily routine in the bathroom, wink wink, and came out looking like Sasuke Uchiha, just naked. He grabbed a pair of boxers, and a white tank top. He then put his beige slacks, his white button up dress shirt, royal blue tie, and royal blue jacket. He put his black socks on with the Konoha Semblem on it. By the time Sasuke was done putting his dress shoes on, his hair was dry completely and up in its usual form. Bangs in the front slicked to the side, while the back was spiked up. He checked his watch and it was 5:57 am. He had about fifteen minutes to eat breakfast and another twenty minutes to get to school im time for zero period. He grabbed his book bag, making sure he had the files his friend had asked to bring, his phone, his iPod, laptop, keys and all the other possible things he would need for the day. He opened his door, went downstairs, and into the kitchen. He grabbed an apple from the fridge and washed it off before he took a bite out of it. He turned around and jumped when he saw his brother sitting at the island, drinking coffee, just staring at him.

"Aniki," catching his breathe, "I thought I told you not to do that anymore."

"Well Otouto, you did. I just chose not to listen." He said with a smirk.

"Fine then, I'm off to school. Bye Aniki."

"Have a good day. I have a good feeling you're going to like it very much." mumbling the last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Itachi said, sipping his coffee.

"Uh huh." Sasuke looked back with disbelief.

Sasuke walked to the garage, where his Porche stayed. He opened the garage door, and hopped into his car. He backed out into the street, making sure to close the garage door. He sped off down the street, leaving him 8 minutes to get to the school, just in time for zero period with Ongaku-sensei.

He swiveled down the street, avoiding everything might slow him down. With 5 minutes to spare, Sasuke made it to the school campus, parked and got walked up to the entrance. He breezily walked down the hall, up the stairs to the second floor, and to the right, to room 207. He opened the door preparing for the expected milk-spoiling screams that would-

"EEEK! Sasuke-kun!"

*sigh* "Ohayo Sakura." Sasuke said with much forced politeness.

"S-s-so uh S-sasuke-kun. Umm d-did you sleep well last night?" Sakura had asked tentatively while twirling a strand of hair with her finger.

"What and how I do things at home aren't particularly your business, is it Sakura-chan?" Sasuke said with a mild glare.

"A-ah, yes, you are right. Sorry." Sakura said with a downcast of her head.

Sasuke just rolled his eyes as he made his way to his seat. He took out his notebook, his folder for ASB, and thr paperwork for the festival. As he took out the needed material he was going to need for zero period, Neji had came to occupy the seat next to him.

"Hyuuga."

"Uchiha."

"Hn."

"Did you bring-"

"The paperwork? Of course."

"So you got my text message?"

"You know Neji, I highly disregard those who ask questions that have obvious answers to them."

"Tch, look Sasuke. I was just insinuating that you must have been awake."

"Yes. What does th-" Sasuke close to devolping a twitch.

"Meaning you had another nightmare." Neji had said with an expression close to empathy. Hyuuga Neji. You could say he was my best friend. We've been friends since PreSchool. He was able to find out my nightmares, what happened to my parents. And even though I'm a real asshole to him more than sixty percent of the time, he's been there for me. But there is always that moment when I let my guard down, just for a moment, and he's able to see everything.

Sasuke glared at Neji, trying to signal to him to just drop it. Neji, of course, seemed to have ignored it.

"Sasuke, you know damn well your glares no longer faze me."

"I'm fine Hyuuga, drop it."

"Sasuke-" He abruptly stopped, when Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Fine, but we will speak later." Neji said with a straight face, meaning he was serious.

Sasuke knew if he said anything, he would lose it. So he hardened his mask, and went to Ongaku-sensei to start the ASB meeting.

"Ongaku-sensei."

*gasp* "Sasu-chan!-"

"I told you not to call me that." Sasuke interrupted with a menacing look.

"Yeah, yeah. How are you?"

"Fine. Can we start the meeting now?"

"Of course Sasu-chan," Sasuke's eyebrow twitched, "just let me finish my grapefruit." Ongaku-sensei said with a small but conniving smile.

"Ongaku!" Sasuke said with much authority but without really raising his voice.

"Okay, okay," she said defensively, while putting both her hands up, "go ahead and begin the meeting."

Sasuke went to the podium, and slammed the gavel upon it, thus getting everyone's attention.

"I hereby commence this meeting to begin."

When everyone was seated, and quiet, Sasuke started roll call and continued business as such.

"Aburame Shino?"

"Here."

"Haruno Sakura?"

"Hehe, here!"

"Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Tch, here." Grumbling slightly.

.:SOMEWHERE ELSE:.

"Wait, I'm wrong

Should have done better than this

Please, I'll be strong

I'm finding it hard to resist

So show me what I'm looking for."

As the alarm played Show Me What I'm Looking For by Carolina Liar, a young girl squirmed in her bed. She heard music, and as much as she SO wanted to turn it off, she didn't. Instead, she laid in her bed, and sang to the music.

"Save me, I'm lost

Oh lord, I've been waiting for you

I'll pay any cost

Just save me from being confused

Show me what I'm looking for

Show me what I'm looking for

Oh lord..."

Her brother than decided to come in her room, sluggish of course, laid in bed with her and started singing as well.

"Don't let go

I've wanted this for far too long

Mistakes become regrets

I've learned to love abuse

Please show me what I'm looking for"

Kasumi laced her fingers in her brothers and smiled at him, who smiled just as warmly back at her.

"Save me, I'm lost

Oh lord, I've been waiting for you

I'll pay any cost

Just save me from being confused

Show me what I'm looking for

Show me what I'm looking for

Show me what I'm looking for

Oh lord…"

And with a brief pause, both breathed in deeply, letting their heart beats become in sync with the song.

"Save me, I'm lost

Oh lord, I've been waiting for you

I'll pay any cost

Just save me from being confused

Wait, I'm wrong

I can't do better than this

I'll pay any cost

Save me from being confused

Show me what I'm looking for

Show me what I'm looking for

Show me what I'm looking for

Show me what I'm looking for

Oh lord..."

As the song ended, the boy turned to his sister who had her eyes closed. He stared at her, her knowing he was staring, and he knowing she knew he was staring.

"Yes Naruto?"

"Should we start getting ready?"

"For school?"

"Yeah."

"Why not?" The girl shrugged and got up to go the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, washed her face, and brushed her long blonde hair into a high ponytail. By the time she had gotten back into her room, Naruto was still laying in HER bed. She stood by the bed, looking down at her brother, waiting for-

"Yes Kasumi?"

"Weren't you the one who had suggested that we start geting ready for school?"

Kasumi grabbed the blanket straight from under Naruto so that he fell onto the floor, face planted into the carpet.

*thump* "Oof!"

"What the hell Kasumi?"

And all Kasumi did was give him her 'look', and Naruto quickly shut his mouth, and went to his room to also start getting ready for school. Kasumi pulled her uniform from her closet and laid it on her bed. Since it was still summer time her in Konoha, she decided to go with her beige knee length skirt, and navy blue jacket. She also decided to go with a dark polo shirt, and ankle length socks. She was just finished with putting on her polo and skirt, when Naruto came in wearing his own beige slacks, and gray polo. He seemed to be having difficulties with his tie.

"Argh! Why do we even have to wear uniforms? They're so uptight and boring!"

*sigh* "Because those are the rules. Plus, they aren't even that bad." Kasumi answered as she slapped her brother's hands away and took control over the situation.

"It's easy Naru-chan. Look, just watch what I do." Naruto was slightly irked by the nickname, but other than that, paid attention to his sister's instructions.

"Got it?"

"Yeah, I think so. Thanks sis."

"No problem. Now get your socks, shoes, jacket, and bag." Kasumi said while getting her own socks, shoes, and jacket on as well.

"Okay." Naruto walked back into his own room, got his socks and shoes on, and looked around to see what else he would need. He got his wallet, iPod, phone from his dresser, and his keys from his other pants' pocket. Naruto looked in the mirror and brushed through his spiky hair with his hands. Sometimes he thought his hair had a mind of its own.

He shrugged, "Oh well."

He grabbed his bag from the back of his chair at his desk, and headed back into his sister room. When he got into the room, Kasumi was putting her keys, cellphone, and wallet into her bag. She kept her iPod out, knowing she would be listening to it on the way to school. She was about to check to see if she needed anything else, when her phone rang.

"Koi nk unmei wa

Ai no syoumei wa

Futari no koukai to

Nanika ga niteiru kamone"

Kasumi grabbed her phone from her bag, and looked at the Caller ID. 'Kase? Oh this can't be good.' She pressed the call button and answered.

"Ohayo Kase."

"Ohayo Kasumi."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry. I have to head into the Bakery early to order some more supplies. I'm not gonna be able to give you and Naruto a ride to school."

"Who is it?" Naruto asked.

"Kase. Don't trip, love. We'll just take the bus."

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked.

"He has business to handle at the bakery," answering Naruto's question, "Yes Kase, it is totally fine."

"Yeah, bro! We'll be fine, no worries!" Naruto shouted over the reciever.

"Stop yelling, you're so loud in the morning," Kasumi said while pushing her brother's face, "Okay Kase, we'll just see you at school. Yeah I'll tl him. All right, bye." Kasumi hung up her phone and put it back into her bag.

"So what did he say?" Naruto asked while straightening himself out.

"He said thanks and he can't wait to see us at school."

"Ah, okay."

Kasumi grabbed her bag, and checked if she needed anything else, "Hmm?"

"What's wrong?"

"I feel like I'm missing something."

Naruto looked her up and down and spotted what she was missing.

"Yo sis."

"What up?"

"Where's your bow?"

Kasumi looked down at herself and thumped her head, "Oh, duh. That's what I forgot. Thanks, bro." Kasumi said as she gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek and went to her dresser to get her bow.

Naruto smiled, "No problem."

Kasumi finshed putting her bow on, grabbed her bag, and made sure everything in the house was locked and in place. When all that was done, they then headed to the bus stop. They waited about five minutes till the bus came. Kasumi was about to take her wallet out, when her brother pushed her out the way and told her to find a seat.

"I got this one sis." Naruto said with a cheeky smile.

Kasumi just blinked and smiled back. As Naruto paid for the both of them, Kasumi found a seat close to the back door. She got her iPod out of her jacket pocket and started looking for a good bus song. She was finally able to pick one, right when Naruto came to sit next to her. She put an headphone in her ear and gave the other one to Naruto. He put the headphone into his ear as well, nodded to her, and she pressed play.

"I see you drive around the girl I love

And I'm like forget you

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough

So I'm like forget you and forget her too

Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you

Ha, now aint that some shh

And although there's some pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a forget you"

Naruto loved this song, it made him want to get into the mood. Of singing of course. And this was the perfect oppurtunity to, well do this.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I can't afford a Ferrari," Naruto turned to Kasumi and sang to her the rest of the lyrics.

"But that don't meam I can't get you there

I guess he's an Xbox, I'm more of an Atari

But of course, Kasumi wasn't going to let her brother have all th fun.

"I pity the fool that falls in love with

Well I've got some news for you

Yeah go and run to your little girlfriend"

By this time, the people on the bus are all looking at them. Some are surprised that anyone would break into song this early in the morning, some are just curious looking, and of course, there's an old woman mumbling about teenagers having no respect for society, or something like that.

"I see you drive around town with the girl I love

And I'm like forget you

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough

I'm like forget you and forget her too

Said, if I was richer, I'd still be with you

Now aint that some shh

I still wish you the best with a forget you"

It was Kasumi's turn to turn the tables...

"Now I know I had to borrow

Beg and steal and lie and cheat

Trying to keep you, trying to please you

Cause being in love with your face aint cheap"

but Naruto had caught on.

"Now I pity the fool that falls in love with you

I've got some news for you

Oh, I really hate you right now."

And as the bus got closer to their stop, people on the bus were either nodding their heads to the beat, or clapping.

"I see you drive around with the girl I love

And I'm like forget you

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough

I'm like forget you and forget her too

Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you

Now aint that some shh

And although there's pain in my chest

I'd still wish you the best with a forget you."

They were able to finish the verse right when their stop finally came. They both left with a-

"Thank you, we say thank you." -and waved to the bus driver.

"Now, baby, baby, baby

Why'd you wanna hurt me so bad?

I tried to tell my mama but she told me

This is one for your dad," Naruto kept the beat as they walked down the street where the school was, a couple of blocks away. And Kasumi followed suit.

"Yeah, she did, yeah, she did

Why, why, why baby?

Oh, I love you

I still love you, ooh"

They both sang, "I see you drive around the girl I love

And I'm like forget you

I guess the change in my pocket wasn't enough

I'm like forget tou and forget her too."

And as they walked on school grounds, and up to the entrance, they sang more quietly, but still clearly enough, "Said if I was richer, I'd still be with you

Ha, now aint that some shh

Although there's pain in my chest

I still wish you the best with a forget you."

*clap clap clap*

Naruto and Kasumi both turned to person applauding. Shizune-san.

"Oh, I'm sorry. You guys were great, as usual. I could hear you guys in the halls all the way in here."

"Thanks." They both replied with a smile.

"Tsunade-sama will see both of you now."

"Thank you Shizune-san." They both said as they went through the door to the Principal's office.

.:BACK TO SASUKE:.

"-and that adjourns this meeting. Please anyone mentioned, get back to me with your information."

Everyone then started talking about the upcoming events, and getting ready to head to first period. Sasuke grabbed his bag and paperwork, and headed to nis first period. Neji caught with him, as well as his friend Subarashii. They all headed to their AP English class with Iruk-sensei.

"Hey Sasuke, guess what I heard?" Subarashii said while trying to keep up with them.

"I bet he won't care," Neji said while smirking.

"I bet both of you are idiots," Sasuke said while rolling his eyes.

.:BACK TO SOMEWHERE ELSE:.

Tsunade looked at both of the students in her office with a serious face, but wrm eyes. She remembered babysitting these brats when they were still in diapers. She watched them grow up well, up until they were six years old. After that, she lost track of them. After their parents died, she couldn't bear to look at them without feeling ashamed for not being able to care for them properly. She was their godmother for god sakes.

"Tsunade-sama?" Kasumi called.

"Yes."

"No need to fret about the things we cannot control, nor the things that have already occured." Kasumi looked at her brother, and smiled back at Tsunade, as she stared slightly wide-eyed at them.

"So Baa-chan, you gonna give us the low down on this school or what? Because first period is about to start-" Naruto said while looking at his watch, "and I want to see Iruka-sensei."

"Even though there was a twitch in her eye, all Tsunade could do was go on as if nothing occured, and retort with, "Shut it you brat."

Naruto smiled at the old nickname.

"Well if you guys are done, class is going to be starting in about fifteen minutes." Kasumi interjected.

"Right. Well I'll have Shizune give you your schedule and she will show you to your first period class. From there, either Muryou-kun can show you to the rest of your classes. If not, then we will Class President show you around instead." Tsunade pressed the intercom button.

"Shizune?"

"Yes ma'am?"

"Can you print out a copy of Kasumi Uzumaki's and Naruto Uzumaki's schedule, and show them to their first period class."

"Of course. Please send Kasumi-chan and Naruto-kun out, while I get their schedules."

"You heard her brats, get going! And don't be getting into trouble, or you wil have to deal with me!"

"Yeah, yeah Baa-chan."

"I told you to stop calling me that!" Tsunade got up, ready to lunge.

"All right, all right, bye Tsunade-sama. We'll talk later." Kasumi ready to evade ANOTHER incident from occuring, pushed Naruto out the door, and closed it behind her, waving goodbye.

*sigh* "Naruto, I swear you live to piss her off."

"Aw, you know she loves us." Naruto fluttered her eyes.

"She loves me, you it's iffy." Naruto pouted.

*ahem*

Both looked towards Shizune.

'Deja Vu' both thought.

"If both of you are done, I'll show you to your first period class, which is," handing both of them their schedules, "AP English with Umimo Iruka, follow me."

They both looked at each other and did a high five. They followed Shizune, taking in their surroundings, and compared their schedules. Of course they had the same schedules. They didn't know why, maybe it had to do with them being twins. A turn here, a turn this way, and they had made it to a hall of classrooms. Shizune went to the second door on the right, Room 102, and knocked.

"Come in."

Shizune opened the door, letting Kasumi amd Naruto enter first, and following after. A tall mam stood behind a desk, writing on a board of what is to be expected this week. This man had short brown hair tied into a low ponytail, and dark mocha eyes. He dressed formally as a teacher should. But what made him stand out the most was the long scar that went across his nose.

"Mr. Umino-san, you have two new students joining your class," she nodded towards them, "Uzumaki Kasumi and Uzumaki Naruto."

Kasumi and Naruto both stepped forward and bowed. "Please to meet you Umino-sensei."

Iruka bowes as well, "Ah, the pleasure is all the time."

"Well, I'll leave you two to it. Will you make sure Muryou-san or Uchiha-san shows them to their classes, Umino-san?"

"Of course, of course."

"Thank you." Shizune bowed and left the room.

.:BACK TO SASUKE:.

"Will you just listen? I heard some new kids are gonna be going to our school." Subarashii said with excitement.

"Hn."

"Yeah, and I heard they're twins."

"Hn."

"And they both have blue eyes and blonde hair."

"Hn."

"And-"

"What else could you have heard?" Looking incredously, Neji interrupted.

"And-" sounding slightly aggravated, Subarashii continued, "they're related to the Principal."

"Hn." Sasuke was intruiged, but he wasn't going to show it. He was sure heard some singing just now.

"I say we just wait to see these blue eyed twins." Neji suggested, while opening Iruka's classroom.

Neji stepped through the doorway, and stopped. As did Subarashii, when he went through the doorway.

.:BACK TO SOMEWHERE ELSE:.

"So Iruka-sensei…" Kasumi looked to make sure Shizune was gone, "nice to see you again." She went up to him and gave him a hug.

"Me next, me next!" Naruto said while jumping up and down.

"Haha, okay, come here." Opening his arms out. Naruto embraced Iruka tightly.

"It's good to see you Iruka-sensei," smiling brightly at him.

"Ah, and it's wonderful to see both of you as well" Iruka said while letting Naruto go, "Healthy and standing strong." Smiling warmly at both of them. He ruffled Naruto's hair and put his other arm around Kasumi's shoulder.

"Well isn't this a Kodak moment?" Said a voice.

They all looked in the direction of the door. There stood a tall figure. He had dark gray that fell limp on his left side. He wore a dark gray bandana that covered his left eye, while a mask covered his nose and mouth. His suit surprisingly was neat and clean. He would look like the perfect role model if it weren't for the 'Icha Icha Paradise' book he was reading.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto yelled.

"Yo, as loud as ever Naruto. I wonder if you're a screamer in bed too." Kakashi inquired without looking from his books.

"What was that?" Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing." Kakashi said with a smile, or what seemed like one under his mask.

"Uh huh," sounding unconvinced.

"Kakashi, don't you have a class to teach?" Iruka shook his head.

"Oh but I know you want me to stay my little dolphin."

"K-kakashi!" Iruka yelled with a slight blush.

"I love that you two are 'affectionate' towards each other," getting the attention of both adults, "but please keep the PDA to a minimum."

"Ah, Kasumi-chan. Always good to see the more mature one."

"HEY!" Naruto shrieked.

"Ma, you know I love you dearly Naru-chan." Kakashi said with a satisfied look. Naruto's face became red with indignation, and started to pout. He crossed his arms and turned around.

"Aw, Kakashi-sensei, look what you've done. The only way this day is gonna go smoothly is if he's in a good mood." Kasumi gave Kakashi the look, he just shrugged while still reading his book.

*sigh* Kasumi grabbed her iPod and looked for a song that she knew would brighten her brother's mood. She took out her headphones, so the music could play aloud, and pressed play. As the bass began to play, Naruto perked, knowing what song it was. But he wanted to be stubborn, and acted as if he didn't care. Kasumi then started singing.

"Oh brother I can't, I can't get through

I've been trying hard to reach you 'cause I don't know what to do," Kasumi went behind her brother and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at her, wanting to sing with her, but he wasn't going to give up that easily. So he turned back around trying to ignore her. Kasumi knew better.

"Oh brother I can't believe it's true

I'm so scared about the future and I wanna talk to you," trying to get Narutoto break.

"You can take a picture of someting you see," Naruto finally broke and started singing along with her, "In the future, where will I be?

"You can climb a ladder up to the sun

Or write a song nobody has sung

Or do something that's never been done." And out of nowhere, Kakashi brought out his bass and plugged it in his amp, and started strumming the beat. Both of them looked at him with confusion. He nodded towards the closet behind him. They both did a silent 'oh.' Iruka then started drumming on his desk with his drum sticks from out of the closet too.

"Are you lost or incomplete?

Do you feel like a puzzle, you can't find you're missing piece?

Tell me how you feel

Well I feel like they're talking in a language I don't speak

And they're talking it to me." It seemed they were lost in the music, because they didn't notice the door opening.

.:MERGING OF BOTH:.

"So you take a picture of something you see

In the future, where will I be?

You can climb a ladder up to the sun

Or write a song nobody has sung

Or do something that's never been done

Do something that's never been done."

Sasuke didn't know why Neji or Subarashii had decided just to block the entry way, but he really wanted to know who was singing Talk by Coldplay. He didn't know anyone who knew of Coldplay. He nudged Neji and Subarashii to the side, who seemed a bit annoyed by it, and made his way through. But he didn't really expect what he saw. Now, Sasuke wasn't really into guys that much, but he knew he had to admit Naruto was stunning. With his shining blonde hair, and oceanview blue eyes. He had three scars on each side of his face, amazing plump lips, and a beautiful smile to match. From what it looked like, the boy seemed well built, with lean shoulders. And not a lot of girls really caught Sasuke's attention, but this one different. Now this girl, assuming it was the boy's sister, she had the same blonde, except her hair was long. She also had the same oceanview blue eyes. And instead of the three whiskers on each cheek, she had just two medium scars under her right eye. He also noticed their uniforms complimented their figure and sun tan skin.

After Sasuke was pretty mucn done analyzing the twins' physical apperance, he finally took notice of both of their singing. Naruto's voice sounded a bit ruggish, but still harmonious. It went right in tune with Kasumi's light, and graceful singing. He was so entranced, that he didn't even notice Kakashi playing his bass guitar, and Iruka drumming.

"So you don't know where to go, but you wanna talk

And you feel like you're going were you've been before

You'll tell anyone who'll listen, but you feel ignored

Nothing's really making any sense at all

So let's talk, let's talk

Let's talk, let's talk."

And as they finished, Naruto grabbed his sister's hand, and spun her until her back was on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her shoulder, and smiled. He always felt he had a special bond with his sister, and because they were siblings. But becaise they actually understood each other, or something like that. Kasumi put her hand ontop of Naruto's and smiled as well. Only they could have this feeling. Kakashi had ended the song with one last strum, and both he amd Iruka took in a breathe. Iruka couldn't remember a time when he didn't feel at peace with Kaka-

'I mean Kasumi-chan and Naruto-kun,' Iruka corrected himself mentally, but still blushed physically.

Iruka went around his desk, put his drum sticks away, and leaned against the desk, trying to calm his thoughts. Kakashi, well he pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise book, and put his bass back in the closet. Even though, internally, he wanted to play another song. They all looked toward the doorway when they heard applauding, side Kakashi, since his book was WAY too important. Sasuke and Neji were a bit surprised as well, as they jolted back into awareness. They looked at each other, and straightened themselves up. Subarashii didn't really give a damn and was clapping with the rest of the crowd. Iruka went to the doorway amd shooed the students.

"Shouldn't you all be on your way to your first period?"

There were many groans and whines as the crowd dispersed. Some stayed of course because they had this class first period.

Neji, being the first one to react, walked up the twins, and said, "Well, it seems you both have stirred up some excitement this morning," with an emotionless voice.

Kasumi looked towards the boy and noticed how serious he looked, but how playful his eyes looked as well.

"Well, everyone needs a bit of excitement every now and then. Ne, Naruto?" motioning to her brother.

Naruto turned to Neji as well and smiled brightly, "OF COURSE! With excitement, you either learn to take the day with enthusiasm, or you learn to avoid us completely."

Neither knew if this boy was pleased with the answers they gave him, because he stood there with a indecipherable face and walked away. They both watched as he walked to his seat, and just sat down as if nothing had happened. After a while, they both turned back to the two remaining boys. They both straightened themselves and bowed.

"Hajimashite. I am Uzumaki Naruto

And I am Uzumaki Kasumi. Hajimashite."

Both boys bowed back, and introduced themselves.

"Raitoshou Subarashii, please to meet you."

"Uchiha Sasuke, Class President. Please to meet you."

'So he's the Class President.' Kasumi thought.

"Oh gosh! You guys were amazing!" Subarashii spouted eagerly, "Like, I eas so mesmerized! Weren't they absolutely amazing Sasuke-kun?" Subarashii looked towards Sasuke.

Sasuke just pitted a calculating look at the both of them. They all stayed like that for a full minute until Sasuke walked away and replied with just a...

"Hn." And walked to his seat.

'Hn?' Naruto and Kasumi looked at each other from the corner of their eyes, 'What the french toast is that suppose to mean?'

"Oh Sasuke-kun. Don't mind him, he's not too big on expressing himself." Subarashii commented while giving a nervous smile. He waved to them and walked to his seat as well.

'Great,' Kasumi thought, 'We get to start this year off meeting a brick wall, a boy with a emotion deficency, and an expressive five year old. Well, Subarashii wasn't that bad, but the other two?'

Kasumi shook her and sighed. 'This is gonna be a long year, if we got to deal with them.'

Naruto put a hand on his sister's shoulder and gave her a reassuring smile. Kasumi smiled back, and was glad her brother understood her so well. When reality, Naruto was really thinking: 'I wonder if duck butt is gay?'

And we leave the twins with what might either scar them for life or scar others for life. Who knows? I was actually hoping you guys would know, because I've got no clue -.-" Haha. Just kidding(x Thank you for reading the first chapter of Watashi no Jinsei(: Please excuse any grammar, punctual, and misspelled errors. This took so long to type up because I am currently using my Nook© from Barnes&Noble, while my computer is currently down. But again thank you for reading. And please review if you can. I would like to improve anyway I can. The songs I mentioned were Watch It Crash by Streetlight Manifesto, Forget You by Cee Lo Green, Baby Cruising Love by Perfume, and finally my ultimate favorite, Talk by Coldplay. All right that's it! Bye :D

DimintheMoonlight°


End file.
